Dalaran Senate Meeting: May 2nd, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran Session from May 2nd, 35 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Zanbor Emerson: 'I call this session to order. We will begin with the events of next week. Would anyone like to go over what they attended? Senator Halliwell, please take the floor. '''Lysabet Halliwell: '..I am certain you are all aware of this, but as it did happen.. it should be spoken of. I name them now, for record and awareness. Archmages Alexissa, Maltorin, and Castor, have betrayed the Violet City. Last Saturday, they assaulted the city's power nexus. It caused an overload within Dalaran, straining each arcane crystal that keeps this city alive. The Hold's integrity failed, but was fortunately contained, through efforts by both fellow senators and battlemagi pulled from Draenor. Unfortunately.. the sabotage took its toll, and as.. we are all.. aware.. the city indeed lost altitude, and began to fall. We found the traitors three at the power source.. and though we were able to defeat them.. the power nexus had lost too much energy, and try.. as we might.. we could not focus enough power into it, to stabilize the city. It… it was at this point that.. a fellow senator.. sacrificed himself to empower the nexus. Our city floats again, obviously. And.. in the days following, efforts were made to clear rioting and looting and chaos from the streets, as well as restore the burst crystals. We have.. almost.. regained normal operating status... I will.. now take questions. Please.. raise your hands, if you wish to ask. '''Professor Shadowsong: How are we planning on restoring the crystals to full power? Can we expect to have any power losses since the crystals aren't to full power? Lysabet Halliwell: '''As I said, efforts were made. The city should return to full operation within the next week, perhaps more. There are teams of magi at the moment working on it. Some districts may experience faults, but.. it is mostly complete...any.. other.. questions? As a note, we have teams looking for those treacherous fiends that.. dare.. harm.. Dalaran. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, Senator Halliwell. Does anyone else wish to speak about any other events? We will move on to next week. Does anyone else wish to talk about anything they have coming up? Headmaster Brisby, the floor is yours. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''There's a research group next week, headed into Ulduar. It's unstructured for a reason, as we are going to be studying whatever feels right, and bringing back some nice shiny things, if there is anything that isn't nailed down. It'll be nice. Everyone is welcomed to go. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Anyone else want to speak about upcoming things? '''Alazea Emberstar: '''I have a question, actually. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Headmaster Brisby, are you willing to take a question? '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Yes. '''Alazea Emberstar: '''Will there be a chance to go over the gathered artifacts after the research team returns? '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Yes, absolutely. We'll make another day of it, and talk about everything we find before putting some of it in the vault, depending on what it is. Not all of it will be dangerous, so there will be research materials. '''Alazea Emberstar: '''Perhaps that would be a good format to keep for future field studies, then. Thank you, Miss Brisby. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''I now invite envoy Tyragonfal to speak. '''Tyragonfal: '''While I do not have an official decree from the Archbishop, there are pieces of news I would like to share regarding the Clergies plans in Dalaran. The first piece is that the first bishop of Dalaran will be Bishop Edrane Riddle, High Almoner of the Treasury of the Council of Bishops. Next...The Diocese of Dalaran will be established by the Church of the Holy Light. The Diocese will be considered a missionary diocese and will thus enjoy archiepiscopal immediacy. I have also have heard that the first order of business will be working to establish a Dalaran Silver Hand Chapter and improve the relations between the Dalaran government and the government of the Church. We also need to find an individual to help us find and purchase a building that will be used as a pro-cathedral in the city... '''Zanbor Emerson: '''I encourage people to approach the envoy after the meeting if they wish to help. '''Tyragonfal: '''Oh! Any questions should be directed to me, and I will communicate it to Moorwhelp. Regarding who might be the leader of the Silver Hand Chapter here...They would have to be a knight recognized by the Arch Chapter and have a seat on the court of Uther. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Will you be taking questions? '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''I would like to add, for the safety of all involved, that Bishop Edrane Riddle is the identical twin to Ralph Riddle. He is not his brother, so do not attack him on sight, this is imperative to the safety of the Bishop and ourselves. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''That does seem like an important thing to mention. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''What an unfortunate coincidence. '''Tyragonfal: '''I also may be incorrect on the Silver Hand Chapter appointment...I'll ask the Archbishop for clarification.. Any...other questions? Yes? '''Hellissa Brisby: '''The new Bishop will be well aware of the current religious laws, correct? We do not want any misunderstandings by any means. For the safety of all parties involved. '''Tyragonfal: '''Is that all, Miss? Yes...Mister DeVin. '''Arranax DeVin: '''This is a statement, not a question. It would bode well for you to inform your invasive keepers that we have passed no law allowing an armed, militant camp of zealots into our city, and that armed 'guards' are regulated, and subject to approval. So do let them know back in whatever hole these plans get hatched in that a crusader camp here may result in a ... lack of cooperation. With all that entails. And you know exactly how uncooperative some of us can be. '''Tyragonfal: '''Any...more questions....? '''Vorien Dawnstrider: '''Based on how many other, if not all other, chapters in other cities and nations work, they are normally setup by the nation itself. I thus assume that the Archbishop merely wishes to ask us to setup a chapter, which we of course have the right not to do. With this in mind, I'd like to ask Ms. Tyragonfal to ask His Holiness if this is what he intended instead, as I assume he did. '''Tyragonfal: '''I do have one last thing...that is not part of the Archbishops report. Last week I was asked by our Office of Inquiry if Lord DeVin had well...assaulted me. There was apparently a false rumor started, and no assault occurred. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Indeed. That would require I actually spend more time than I absolutely must in the company of some lightie minion. '''Tyragonfal: '''I also recieved some clarification regarding who would run the Silver Hand chapter here if one should start..and that would be the new Bishop '''Zanbor Emerson: '''I think we are going to move on now. Thank you, Envoy. '''Tyragonfal: '''Thank you. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''We move on to open floor, those wishing to speak please raise a hand. No? Then we will move on. Senator DeVin, will you please do any promotions? '''Arranax DeVin: '''Yes. I suppose we do. Lets see who we're elevating tonight ... Would one Calyrien Charb-shardin-charboi-Charbonnee-o? Oli's kid please take the center ring?. Well. You've been with us for a while, done a passable job, and answered an age old question our nation's sociologists have bickered about. Can a young man raised by two mommies perform magic well? In your case if one is a jail bird, and the other an unrepentant drunk? The answer seems to be yes. Congratulations. I'd like to offer you the rank of Senator. '''Calyrien Charbonneau: T-thank you, Mister DeVin. Arranax DeVin: '''Would one Khargas Bouldertoe step to the center? Troggshit, Makers bless dwarves, at least I can pronounce the names ... Alright. Well. Council mandated diversity regulations aside, we're lucky to have a man of your wisdom, and experience. I'd like to also offer you the position of Senator. '''Khargas Bouldertoe: Thank ya, thank ya! '''Arranax DeVin: '''In any event, Child? Please take the center. Well. Miss Halliwell. Due to your extensive services during the REDACTED cleansing of REDACTED, and your help in arming the REDACTED in their efforts to aid our allies against the REDACTED, according to these records ... I'd like to offer youa position in... umm ... well. The Bakery. Baking REDACTED. Interested? '''Lysabet Halliwell: '''For Dalaran. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''This session is adjourned. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Events Category:Documents